


There you are

by gomes0419



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomes0419/pseuds/gomes0419
Summary: (Reposts from my tumblr nothoughts-head-empty)Collection of short soulmate au's. Every love interest has it's own spin of the trope.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Kudos: 67





	1. Nadia

In all your years in Vesuvia you hadn't looked her in the eyes. She was an introverted woman, the countess. A good woman, without a doubt, but a recluse one. 

She did not occupy your thoughts very often, all the work with the shop and trying to get your memories back and what not. But she was beautiful and being appreciative of beauty never did any harm.

It was a calm evening at the shop. Asra had just left for another one of his trips to nowhere and everywhere and you were alone. Right when you were about to close for the day, she entered.

At first you didn't recognize her. Your world was still colorless and it was difficult to distinguish clothes and people's hair. But then she looked up, your eyes locked, and it was as if the world stopped. 

Right then and there you decided that, even if you didnt know it's name, her eyes were your favorite color. That her hair was the most perfect shade of whatever color it was it could possibly be. That her skin was perfection and that, as she smiled, the night sky could never compare to the woman in front of you.

"Ah", said Nadia, "There you are"


	2. Asra

Asra never touched you. Ever. Which wasn’t a bad thing, per see, but it was strange how incredibly careful he was about it. When he handed you a cup of tea he made sure your hands wouldn’t touch. If you stumbled, he made sure to grab you by your sleeves to stabilize you. 

After a while you assumed it maybe had something to do with personal business, why he didn’t like to touch and be touched. So you left it be. If his habit was related to bad memories you wouldn’t want to bring them up. It didn’t really matter anyway. You still loved him and, if he had an odd relationship with intimacy, it was just another quirk to love.

It had been a few days before Asra was scheduled to go back to the shop, after one of his travels. It was terribly cold outside and you had gotten a case of the flu. As you were walking around the kitchen, deciding what to prepare for dinner, you suddenly felt very light headed. You felt around for a chair, one of your hands coming up to your forehead. Suddenly everything turned to black.

You came to with Asra desperately clutching your face with his hands, you laying down on the floor.

“Are you awake?! Don’t do this to me ever again! Do you hear me?” there were tears streaming down his face.

“Asra..? What happened?” you asked, groggy.  
Asra wiped his tears off his face, clearly still distressed. “I think you passed out. I decided to come back home early, a surprise. When I walked in, me and Faust found you laying on the ground. We thought….darling, we thought….”

“Oh, Asra, oh no. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to worry–“ you started, but was quickly interrupted when you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror that was hung on the wall.

There were blue hand marks all over your face and necks. You gasped and turned around to search for Asra's hands and arms. They were covered in your favorite color, his natural brown skin color almost impossible to see. As soon as you met eyes you understood. 

Later there would be time to ask if he was avoiding your touch on purpose, if he knew all along. And if he knew, how? Was he involved in the past you couldn’t remember? Later there would be time. But, right then, all that mattered was the taste of Asra's lips on your tongue.


End file.
